Turkey (Russo-Turkish Alliance)
The United Exalted Turkish Confederation (Turkish: بـیراقشیق یـوجا طـورـق قـوڭففاداراسیوڭـو, Birleşik Yüce Türk Konfederasyonu) also known as Turkey and the Second Great Empire (Turkish: یـقیڭجـی بـوـیـوـق یـمارارطورلوـقـ, İkinci Büyük İmparatorluk) transcontinental country located mainly in Western Asia, Southern Europe and Central Asia. East Thrace, located in Europe, is separated from Anatolia by the Sea of Marmara, the Bosphorous strait and the Dardanelles (collectively called the Turkish Straits). Turkey is bordered by Greece to its northwest; Russia to its northeast; Armenia and Iran to the east; and Yemen and Oman to the south and Pakistan to its southeast. Ankara is its capital but Istanbul is the country's largest city. Although nominally a Turkish state, Turkey is very mult-ethnic, much like its Ottoman predecassor, to which the modern Turkish state claims was a different, but important historical nation. At various points in its history, the region has been inhabited by diverse civilizations including the Assyrians, Greeks, Thracians, Phrygians, Urartians, and Armenians. Modern Turkey is a world superpower, boasting the world's third-largest military expenditure, one of the world's most powerful militaries, and with a vast and rich economy. Turkey is a charter member of the UN, an early member of NATO, the World Bank, and a founding member of the GEA, OECD, OSCE, BSEC, OIC and G-20. After becoming one of the first members of the Council of Europe in 1949, Turkey became an associate member of the EEC in 1963, joined the EU Customs Union in 1995 and started accession negotiations with the European Union in 2005 which have been effectively stopped by the EU in 2017 due to "Turkey's path toward autocratic rule". Turkey's economy and diplomatic initiatives led to its recognition as a regional power while its location has given it geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Turkey is a secular, unitary, formerly parliamentary republic which adopted a presidential system with a referendum in 2017; the new system came into effect with the presidential election in 2018. Turkey's current administration headed by president Recep Tayyip Erdoğan of the AKP has enacted measures to increase the influence of Islam, reversed and undermined Kemalist policies, and has reversed earlier reforms such as freedom of the press. History In 2019, although the United States successfully persuaded Turkey not to purchase the Russian S-400, this was all a ruse. After the F-35s were successfully delivered to Turkey, President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan declared that Turkey was leaving NATO, and joining Russia and China in the SCO. He also called on India and Pakistan to re-settle their differences, and strengthen their military contributions to the alliance. President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan and President Vladimir Putin renewed the S-400 deal, successfully delivering the S-400 to Turkey, and in addition, Russia approved for a deal in which Turkey would purchase the Sukhoi Su-35. Turkey joined the China-led SCO, and emerged as a Great Power of the East. Via meetings with Russian president Mikhail Budayev, Indian Prime Minister Aravinda Singh and Chinese leader Xi Jinping, Turkey formed what the Great Eastern Alliance, consisting of the Eastern Rim's most powerful nations. However, eventually, Turkey began to have hostilities with China, as the two become seriously infuriated with one another, due to opposing views. Turkey sided with Indonesia during the Moluccas Incident. Furthermore, Turkey and India both supported Indonesia selling weapons to Vietnam, during the Sino-Vietnamese Border Conflict. Turkey also sided with Vietnam, after th Sino-Vietnamese Border Incident, blaming China for being the aggressor. China also was infuriated when maps of "Greater Turkestan" saw Xinjiang as being part of Greater Turkestan. Eventually, Yüce Erdogan II began to send forces into far-eastern Turkey, into Turkmenistan as Russian forces reported to Turkey high Chinese military buildup near Turkmenistan. China expelled Turkish ambassadors, followed by an assassination attempt against Yüce Erdogan II. Eventually, Yüce Erdogan sent Jinping a letter, reading, "Dear Comrade Jinping, stop sending assassins after me, we've already caught five of them, we have spies in Beijing and we won't have to send a second one there." This mimicked the 1948 letter that Yugoslav leader Josip Broz Tito sent to Soviet leader Joseph Stalin before the 1948 split. As such, Turkey did not attend the SCO's emergency summit, which Yüce Erdogan II knew would come with anti-Turkish overtones, and thus, requested Turkish exit out of the SCO, which damaged Turkey's image as a reputable world power. Both Turkey and Russia divide the Balkans according to their spheres of influence, and the two maintained their differences without incident. For example, during the Partition of Bosnia, Muslim-inhabited parts of Bosnia became part of the Bosnia Viyalet, while the Republik Sprska became part of Serbia, under Russian military support. Because the Kosovo Liberation Army supported the 2016 Turkish coup attempt, Turkey did not support the KLA, and both Russia and Serbia annexated Kosovo, starting the Albanian-Turkish War, to which the NATO-supported Albania was decivisely defeated. In addition, Yüce Erdogan expelled China from the Great Eastern Alliance, a move supported by India, while Russia gave no vote, with President Mikhail Budayev stating that the fate of China would rest on a vote from India, and Russia would come to respect and honor that decision. Turkey expelled Chinese diplomats, resulting in a freezing of Sino-Turkish relations. After Jinping's death, Wang Lee succeeded Jinping as leader of the Communist Party. Wang Lee signed a new Declaration of Understanding with Turkey, however, while economic and commercial trade and partnerships with China was fully restored, Turkey never returned to the SCO, as such, China never returned to the Great Eastern Alliance. Turkey and China saw the opening of Chinese cultural centers across in Turkey, from Ankara, to Ashgabat and Baku, and visa-free travel was restored for Turkish and Chinese citizens. In 2058, Yüce Erdogan II had begun to liberalize Islam, promoting things normally haram in Islam. Hardcore Islamists and Salafis attempted to overthrow the Yüce Lider. The coup was met with a swift Turkish response, and as usual, Russia was the one to warn Ankara. As a result, the Turkish government allowed the National Police and Security Committee to put mosques across the nation under surveillance for any suspicious Wahabi or extremist activity - a clear evidence of Turkey's commitment to only promote Moderate Islamism and to enforce Kemalist ideology. In 2061, Georgian nationalists waged the Georgian War of Independence, put down by both Turkey and Russia. The Georgian Orthodox Church was replaced with a pro-Turkish Patriarch, and therefore, the the Confederation Ministry allowed the Georgian Orthodox Church to continue serving as the spiritual head of the ethnic Georgian communities. In 2068, Ali Erdoğan was coronated as Yüce Erdogan III. Yüce Erdogan III began to promote himself in a demigod-like fashion, and eventually, found a new faith known as Din al-Qamar (Arabic: دين القمر, Turkish: Ayın İmanı) lit. "Faith of the Moon", although drawing heavy influences from Islam, its followers, "Qamaris", worshiped only at night, and worshiped the Moon as a deity. Both Classical Arabic and Ottoman Turkish were used, and what many claim has become a "true Turkish religion", and where Turkey truly began to emerge as an independent empire. It said that the Din al-Qamar was the catalyst for Turkey conducting joint-moon operations with its ally Russia, and has resulted in many conspiracy theories of ancient ET structures on the Moon. Another attempted coup commence against the Yüce Lider, once more, by conservative Sunni Islamists. Again, thanks to Russian backing, the coup attempt failed. Politics Turkey has many elements of a constitutional monarchy and Islamic democracy. For example the Yüce Lider or "Exalted Leader" has many powers to the likes of an Ottoman sultan, however the Yüce Lider is an inherited position. This individual is the Head of State, and must be a Muslim and a Turk, which the Yüce Konsey defines as being a native of Turkey proper, and/or of Anatolian descent. The Confederation Minister is the Head of Government, having powers to the likes of a Prime Minister. The Confederation Minister must also be Muslim, but can be of any ethnicity. In addition, Turkey has embraced Moderate Islamism, however staunchly opposes radical Islamism. For example, the Yüce Lider as well as each Vali, leader of Viyalets, are required to be Muslim, but each Regional Minister can be of whatever faith. Interfaith relations between Muslims and non-Muslims is heavily encouraged. Turkey proper is unique, in that while Ankara serves as the capital city of the entire nation, Istanbul is the capital city of the Viyalet of Turkey. 'Administration Divisions' Demographics 'Religion' As of right now, Islam forms the largest single religious group, at 47%, while 31% follow the Din al-Qamar, the rest follow the Eastern Orthodox Church. Of the sections of Islam, Sunnis and Shiites are roughly split. Although Sunni Islam was previously considered the state religion of the Turkish Empire, it was later abolished, and thanks to Turkish Nationalism, the Turkish Empire has no state religion. There were prominent Christian Turks, such as David Arslan-Yavuz, famous Turkish architect and Selima Akyıldız-Stefanova, Turkish model, born a non-practicing Muslim and later converted to Russian Orthodoxy after marrying a Russian dancer Yevgeny Stefanov. 'Language' As of right now, while Turkish is the national language, Turkish is the native language of only 25% of the population, while the rest speak other languages. As of the right now, Arabic is the largest-spoken native language in Turkey, with many people suggesting that Arabic be an official-state, while Turkish retains its use as a national language. Other languages include other Turkic languages, such as Turkmen and Azerbaijani. Others include Kurdish, Bulgarian, Montenegrin and Georgian. 'Human Rights' Turkey has gotten a positive reputation for promoting human rights. Despite being founded as a partially theocratic state, Turkish politics also implements large elements of Kemalism and state secularism. Previously, Turkish politicians were required to be Sunni Muslim, the latter was gradually dismantled, to being allowed either Sunni or Shiite, to having no religious requirement, thanks to reforms under Yüce Erdoğan III, who became part of the Din al-Qamar faith, keeping the main focus on preserving Turkish supremacy within the empire. In its majority-Christian viyalets, such as Georgia, Macedonia, Bulgaria and Montenegro, the Eastern Orthodox Church is allowed to be elevated to a high status, and in those viyalets, the patriarchs and leaders of the various Eastern Orthodox Churches are often-not, the second-most influential and powerful figures from the valis themselves. During a public speech, then-Confederation Minister Ahmet İsmailoğlu stated, "We cannot discriminate against the Eastern Orthodox, for we must remember, that Turkey is one of the birthplaces of Christianity, and a successor state to the Byzantine Empire. Our history is highly intertwined with that of Greece." Interfaith relations between Muslims and non-Muslims is actively encouraged, and in addition, non-Muslims do not have to pay the jizyah tax. In addition, Turkey is unique in that all public courts are required to marry a Muslim woman and a Muslim man if the woman wants it, which violates Islamic law. Military The Turkish military is a military superpower. Turkey's annual yearly spending on its military is approximately $338.5 billion USD. Turkey contains its own domestic arms industry, although at many times, has collaborated with Russia, its closest and most important ally, for military equipment. The K-5 Air Defense System for example, was built with Russian help, implementing many designs of the Russian S-400 air defense system that Turkey purchased in 2017 and implemented in 2020. Turkey also operates imported equipment, such as the Russian Ba-200 Aero-Terminator, for defending Turkish aerospace. Turkey boasts the world's third-largest air force, with approximately 8,730 total aircraft, third-largest navy at approximately 270 laser-powered warships. In addition, Turkey operates two space warship cruisers, the Mehmed and the Selim', as well as two frigates, the Suleiman I and the'' Saladin'', which are both of the Russian Berezhnoy-class of military space frigates. The Turkish Aeronautical Forces currently has a total of 80 military spacecraft, the world's fifth-largest military space fleet. Turkey operates 107 bases in 37 countries, and has 28 space based on the Moon, in Mars and Venus. In 2095, Turkey and Russia successfully installed the first "military moon base", known as the Osman I-Peter the Great Base, installing the Ba-100 space cannons, but planning to install the Ba-200 soon. Category:Russo-Turkish Alliance Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Turkey